


I didn't say I hate you, I detest you.

by jorinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorinn/pseuds/jorinn
Summary: When Jack Morrison transferred to a new school, it was the most nerve wrecking experience ever for him. Upon encountering the school's big B, Gabriel Reyes, that doesn't subside the anxiety balled inside of him.  First impressions do count, right? But does it change Jack's perspective about Gabriel?[TAKEN FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT!]





	1. [REVISED] New Student, Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewritten chapter of 'New Student, who?' and I'll be rewriting the whole of it so it does not drift away from it's original purposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probs make a tumblr

Lena Oxton is the bubbly one in the group. Her spontaneous greeting are what defines her. She slams her tray of food that consists of an apple, a packet of milk and a tuna sandwich. It tumbles over as she slams. This is a clear sign that she has news to share to her group since she is part of the committee.

“A little bird said there’s a _very_ cute Indiana who just transferred here!” She exclaims and sits down next to her friend, Gabriel Reyes. Currently, preoccupied with the stabbing of his meat that oozes out an abundant amount of oil. He flinches and gags in disgust as he pushes the tray away. Angela had already knew about the transfer student, though, more so to _meeting_ him. She stares off into a distance and swoons for the umpteen time.

Both her hands cupped on her cheeks whilst her chin rests on her palm. Her half-lidded eyes symbolises she has ‘drifted’ off elsewhere. Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she indulges in her fond memory of her first meeting with said man.

Lena waves a hand in front of them to grasp their attention, “Hello? Is anyone listening to me?” she asks whilst tapping her temples. Ana sets down the drink on her hand and onto the surface of the table. Reinhardt, however, nodded towards Lena as a response of his attention.

“Lena,” Gabriel removes the fork from the meat and points at her, “Since when do you find guys, _cute_?” He ends off with a chuckle and put it back. Lena rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue in a childish manner.

“For once Gabriel’s right,” Ana remarks and Gabriel replies with a big thumbs up, “Unless he really is _cute_ that’s why you claimed that.” Lena taps both her feet on the ground impatiently. Then, fidgeting.

“Ana you know about this more than I do!” Lena replies out of irritation. In addition, everyone’s attention turned towards Ana. She did not falter at all. Ana hums in response as further feed the inquisitive girl’s curiosity.

Angela swoons once again and curls her short blonde locks with her finger. This spite Gabriel’s anger and annoyance. Taking it upon himself to lift up the meat from the plate and shoves it right in front of Angela’s face. Angela gasps in horror as her thoughts interrupted. Her nose engulfed with the stench of it. Her eyes fixated on the juices dripping down onto her tray and that made her feel queasy in her stomach. A strong nauseate feeling building up in her throat.

Gabriel threatens lowly with a wave of the slobbering meat, “Swoon one more _time_ , Ziegler and you’ll be eating this.” Angela diverts her attention away and scoffs whilst stammering, “I can swoon whenever I _like_ , Reyes”. Her mouth upturned into a cocky smirk. Gabriel groans in defeat and slams the meat down back onto the plate. Then, muttering incoherent words. The bubbly female eyes glistened in enthusiasm as she leans over the table staring at Angela.

Out of sheer curiosity she inquires, “Who stole your heart, Angie?” Angela giggles. Replaying the scene repeatedly in her head. “The Indiana student you mentioned,” Lena nods, “He’s _gorgeous_!” She held Ana’s arm and swoons. Feeling her heated forehead with the back of her hand. Whilst light pink tint blush paints across her cheeks. She held back a squeal by biting down her hand to muffle it out.

“And now she’s ‘head over heels in love’,” Reinhardt air quoted with a loud laugh. Lena hops in excitement, wiggling, “Tell me! Tell me!” she begs. Clasping her hands together to hear more. Angela chuckles and opens her mouth to speak but Gabriel Interjects.

“Um I’m from LA, don’t remember moving to Indiana,” he taps his chin with his finger as he glances up and around, “But thanks for the compliment!” Gabriel winks, giving the finger guns at Angela. The quad raises their eyebrow and rolls their eyes. Dismissing Gabriel’s slight narcissism from showing and disagreeing with whatever came out of his mouth. Gabriel shrugs and unwillingly listens to Angela’s story.

“So…it went like this,”

She was running down the hallway from the printer room carrying a stack of printed papers in her hands. She offered to do this to gain extra credit from her Science teacher despite her excellence. She pants as her intake of oxygen increases. Angela’s pale blonde strays of hair turned dishevelled, falling and sticking to her sweat-filled forehead. Without notice, the door swings open and startles her. She gasps and falls flat on her butt as she watches in horror at the papers flying up in the air. Raining down around her. She starts to panic and hurriedly collects.

“Oh my god,” a male voice said as he crouches down to help with the papers behind him, “I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?” Angela counts the paper without glancing up. Eventually, rearranging the papers. She shakes her head and apologises quickly.

“No, _no_ you did not!” She says, “It was me who wasn’t paying attention!” The male extends his hand out with the remaining papers. Quickly, she takes the paper and repeats the cycle.

“20…21…” She mumbles and brushes her fringe backwards. The male quietly laughs as he watches her. Angela heaves a huge sigh of relief and hugs the papers; thanking the skies for no missing papers. “Oh thank goodness it didn’t fly to who knows where, thank you so much kind—“She gawks at the stranger. Her eyes bulging out as she chokes out incoherent words. His hair is as yellow as corn with blue eyes resembling the azure gems. His chiselled face contradicts the semi-soft features. She probes at the male without realising she starts to drool.

“Ah I’m Jack Morrison and you’re welcome.” He extends his hand out to hoist Angela back up on her feet. However, Angela has not stop flapping her mouth open and close like goldfish. She squeals as she took his hand and he lifts her up with ease. Starting to utter incoherent sentences. All she could hear was the drumming of her heart and the tiny voice in her head screaming, “HE’S GORGEOUS!”

“A-Angela Ziegler,” she manages to muster up her courage to say. Jack clutches the strap of his duffle bag and laughs. He points at the nametag pinned on her white trench coat. “I noticed…” Angela became flustered at her stupidity. Feeling overwhelmed, she bolts to the lab straight away without saying goodbye. Leaving the stranger confused.

Gabriel bangs his fist on the table as Angela finishes her story. He starts to laugh uncontrollably and wipes the tear forming at the inner corners of his eyes. He held his abdomen and in between laughs, panting. Angela knits her eyebrows together and asks out of offence, “Is there a _problem_ , Gabriel?” Gabriel attempted to stifle his laughter to explain.

“You _literally_ ran away from him?” Gabriel asks once more for confirmation, “What the _fuck_ Angela!” He gasps for air as he continues laugh. Angela’s face heats up and Lena quickly jumps in to her defence.

“You would’ve done the same if a cute guy is standing right in front of you!” Lena defends as she jabs her finger on Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel replies, “That’s the thing!” He sat cross-legged on the chair as he held his ankles.

“I’m the only cute guy here in this school!” He proudly claims with a smug-eating grin plastered on his face. Ana rolls her eyes at his narcissism once more.

She quickly dismisses the claim, “Sure Gabriel, sadly my boyfriend is much cuter than you.” Reinhardt chews the meat in his mouth and loudly speaks, “And the transfer guy!” Juices from the meat flew out of his mouth and splattered all over the table’s surface. Ana pinches her nose bridge and takes out an antiseptic wipe from her bag. She wipes the table until it was spotless whilst glaring at the larger, bed long of blond locks, male. Gabriel covers both his ears being adamant of his claim (according to most girls and guys he has met so far, they all agree he’s pretty hot).

“Still the cute guy in this school!” He insists. Lena wags her finger in front of Gabriel and her free hand whisks out a draft copy of the school magazine from her Kankan bag. “Are you sure?” rhetorically asking, “Because in the newest issue, we’ll be talking about _your_ rival.” Gabriel tsk and shakes his head.

“I have no rival.” He assures with his arms crossed over his chest. Evidently adamant about his delusion. Lena snickers, “In bold font, capitalised in orange and silver!”

She clears her throat whilst gesturing the air, she starts to speak in an announcer-type voice, “’ **GABRIEL REYES’S NEW COMPETITION: THE INDIANA TRANSFER STUDENT!** ’” As she opens the draft copy, sketches of Gabriel and Jack appeared in headshot, drawn in stickman figures. A line slashed in between to mark a ‘fight’ sequence. Reinhardt applauds at the creativity Lena displayed, while Ana hums with a nod. Angela then interjects.

“Don’t forget his name, Jack Morrison!” She reminds the Britain born female. Lena opens the cap of her sharpie hung on the collar of her shirt. In addition, jots down the name on her palm. Angela had an idea that popped into her mind, she takes out her holopad and types in ‘Jack Morrison Indiana’.

“Speaking of Jack Morrison, we could stalk his social media accounts,” She starts scrolling through the search results that did not show _the_ Jack Morrison she encountered. Ana backs away from this along with Reinhardt. Ana takes out another wipe to give it to Reinhardt. He mockingly salutes to her and wipes his hands and mouth.

Gabriel feign his disinterests to the subject of the matter and spat, “Um, yeah, only you’d want to do that.” He types ‘Jack Morrison’ but deletes his entry and typed ‘John Morrison’ instead due to the facial expression appearing on Angela’s face. Clearly, zero results about _the_ Jack Morrison she brought up. Gabriel checks one of the recent news, most recent being 2 months ago about this inter-high basketball competition back in Indiana. The back of a male appeared on his phone wearing a jersey with the number ‘76’. He does not ponder too much about the number since he _rarely_ sees that number on jerseys.

“You think it’s him?” He flashes his screen towards the two females. They did not question the reasoning behind this. Nevertheless, takes a hard look at the picture. Angela recognises the hair colour immediately, she sincerely doubt it was he. Since, Jack had shorter locks than the longer ones the 76 person have. Lena raises her eyebrow quizzically and turns to glimpse at Angela. Angela shakes her head and Lena mimics it.

Reinhardt interrupts, “Well all we know is that he is very cute,” _fair point_ Gabriel agrees. Reinhardt scratched his stubble chin, Ana adds on, “And I’ve never seen him in my life”.

Lena concludes with a sigh of defeat, her head bowed down and concludes affirmatively, “What a mysterious fella…” Gabriel snorts as he stumbled upon his Instagram. The most recent picture was ‘Jack’ and a mysterious person beside him, both their faces squished together all smiles.

“I think he’s gay too,” he blurts whilst staring at the alleged Jack’s profile. Gabriel shows the picture to the two again. Angela replies without looking up, “Aren’t you too?” and then sets her phone down.

She rests her chin atop of her palm, “They could be friends, Gabe,” she drawls. Gabriel shakes his head and scoffs.

“I’m bi, Angie. Get it right,” He faces backwards and jumps out from his seat, “Just two dudes smiling and squishing their faces together is pretty friendly and,” he gasps showing another picture.

“Kissing each other and posting them online is the pure definition of friendly,” he remarks sarcastically. He starts to stretch his arms widely in the air and cracks his neck. Then, massages his shoulder. He starts to walk away but Ana halts him with her arm, “And where are you going?” she inquires. Gabriel lifts her arm up gently and walks away. Deliberately ignoring the female and he pulls up his hood. He stuffs his hands inside his pocket and starts his ‘conquest’ to find the Jack Morrison. _Colour me interested_ , he muttered with a smirk curled.

 _Hair as yellow as corn_  
Eyes as blue as the azure gems  
Chiselled face that contradicts his semi-soft features

The repetitive description came to an abrupt halt as he snorts, _sounds like a twink to me_ , he amusingly thought. He laughs quietly under his breath and looks up. Principal Harold Winston’s door flashed green and the door opened. Mr Harold Winston walks out of the room with a banana in his hands with a male that _perfectly_ fits the description.

“We are very fortunate to have you here in Overwatch Academy, Mr Morrison!” Says Mr Winston in excitement, “We hope you have a pleasant time here!” He hands Morrison an itinerary and his black-white room key card to the male. He thanks the principal and slides the key card into his back pocket. He shrugs his shoulder to lift the straps.

“Thank you Mr Winston, and calm down on the peanut butter!” Jack reminds, “It’s bad to consume it 10 times in a day!” Mr Winston waves goodbye to the lad and closes the door. Jack chuckles with a shake of his head.

 _Looks like one too_ , Gabriel concludes as his eyes trailed from head to toe.

 

 


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fheidbejdb im sorry for not updating here Onn ao3

Jack always thought he would be staying in Indiana for the rest of his life. Never had he imagined he would be given the opportunity to attend the most prestigious school in the whole world—Overwatch. Located right in the middle of God knows where with helipads as transportation for students to use during weekends on their day off to visit their families. Jack was dumbfounded when he received the envelope in his mail back at the farm. He didn't expect to receive a fancy envelope. He skimmed through the mail and his gaze dropped at the invitation to join Overwatch.

A few months later, he packed his bags and waved one last goodbye to his parents and his dog, Spencer. His eyes watered as he gave one last glimpse of the place he grew up in for the last 17 years before stepping on the metal door and into the helipad. It was just him alone. All alone in an academy with no acquaintances and that's what terrifies him. He glanced out the tiny window and watched the state of Indiana shrinking as the helipad rose, a part of him wondered how his parents must be feeling right now and the following weeks to come, how Corn would wait on their porch waiting for Jack to come back home every single day. The thought of it made his heart ached, he wasn't even close to the academy and he's already missing home.

He sniffed. Tears welled up in his eyes and he found himself unable to control his tears pouring out. Then, he cried his heart out until he reached the school.

As the helipad landed on the arrival gate Jack had already stopped crying. His eyes were red and dry. Feeling slightly better but homesick still. The door opened slowly with bright lights peeking through the door which made Jack squint at the blinding fluorescent lights. He had been in the little to no lighting for the past 5 hours. He shielded his eyes with his hand and slung his bags over his shoulder then hesitantly walked out. He noticed a horizontal row of helipads lined up at the sides, some transporting goods from all over the world to sustain the resources here in the school. Workers held a holo-pad in their hands as they counted a number of boxes stacked up in the corners of the arrival hall.

"Welcome to Overwatch, Mr Morrison," A robotic voice greeted from the speakers above him, startling Jack in his position. He glanced around the area and noticed no one. And that scared him, his home never had that much of a privileged to have technology on the daily to use, except for school. He gave an awkward wave to whoever was talking and made his way out of the arrival hall. The moment he exited and the door automatically closes, he realises that he had no idea where he should be going.

No kidding Jack, you're a greenhorn.

Jack stood there confused, he swept the bed of his blond hair and glanced down the strange halls. There was an elevator right in front of him but he had no access to enter. He approached the large, circular elevator entrance, glancing at the two options to enter the elevator. A thumbprint scanner and a card scanner; obviously the latter was improbable so he opted for the thumbprint. He cleaned the scanner with the hem of his white tee and scanned his thumb in hopes he could gain entry. He doubted it was possible for him to gain access since he was new and there's no way the school had already registered his prints. The bright screen instructed him to remove his thumb after the 'beep' and he did so.

A few seconds of processing, a message flashed on the screen: 'WELCOME JACK MORRISON, PLEASE ENTER THE ELEVATOR'. The door opened automatically as soon as he stopped reading. Almost falling backwards. His doubts were cleared and hesitantly stepped inside. The row of numbers intimidated him, he was unsure where he should be going. The cafeteria? The dorms? The main halls with two main blocks, 'BLACKWATCH' and 'OVERWATCH'? The indoor swimming pool? An indoor sports hall? And a private beach? Wow, this school sure knows how to utilise their space with a beach.

"Welcome Jack Morrison," the peculiar computer voice spoke through the speakers, "How may I assist you on this lovely day?" Jack dropped his bags on the floor.

"It's my first day so the administration office?" He replied almost unsurely. The elevator key for the main block lit up, "Certainly Mr Morrison. After you exit the elevator please turn to your right to enter OVERWATCH block then turn to your left to the administration office," the computer voice instructed and Jack made a mental note about that. HIs head repeating the directions over and over again, making sure he won't stray. Jack watched the door closed and moved. Jack turned around to face the outside, it was dark at first since they were underground, then the view of the school flashed right before his very eyes. He gasped softly and marvelled at the ginormous building.

"You know you can just call me Jack right?" Jack felt weird about the formality required, "Certainly Mr Morrison." and Jack gave up trying to insist on dropping the formality with the computer. The elevator stopped at the dorms floor and a male, right around his age, entered the elevator with a phone on his shoulder and a box of tissues in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, hey Athena can I go to the main halls? Thanks" He blew his nose with a tissue without noticing Jack in the elevator, "Gabe I can't go to class today. Thanks, man, I love you. Show some sympathy for a sick man!" Jack stood in the corner trying his hardest not to eavesdrop on the conversation. He played with the strap of his duffle bag that hung loosely on his shoulder before reaching the Main halls. The elevator stops at the level and opens its doors, the stranger exited and walked to the infirmary in bunny slippers and a beige bathrobe. Jack had not noticed it before and he stifled a laugh.

"Have a good day Mr Morrison and Mr James!" Athena spoke as energetically as possible, however, still sounding monotonous. Jack left with his bags in hand, remembering the clear instructions to the administration's office.

-

Jack was very good at finding locations. Maybe it was because of his boy scout days or because of the clear instructions were given to him by Athena. So, it took him no more than 10 minutes to find his way to the office despite the school's enormous size. The hallways were empty, suggesting that classes had already begun or just started. The administration door slides open as he approached it and entered. A lady with a top knot, wearing a navy blue business casual outfit, sat at the front desk with her fingers typing at a fast speed on the keyboard. He places his bags down on the couch, trying his hardest not to break the woman's concentration on her work with noises or his breathing.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked disinterestedly with her eyes never leaving the screen. She paused for a second and pushed her chair back without acknowledging Jack's existence in the room and entered 'H. WINSTON' room. Muffled conversations were exchanged, and a loud 'THUD' erupted in the room. A red cap rolled and stopped once it hit against Jack's covered foot. He bent down and picked up the cap, giving a close examination and came to a conclusion it was for peanut butter. "One more time I catch you sneaking around eating peanut butter Winston, I'm not going to be the one responsible sending you to the hospital!" She nagged at Winston inside the room.

"Laura, it's only the first one for the day!" responded Winston in defence. "Yeah okay, don't go and blame me for negligence when your cholesterol hits an all time high." She combs her fringe with her hand and gestured Jack to go in. Jack did not question whatever happened and feigned ignorance about the subject. He tucked the peanut butter cap in his back pocket and enters with a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

-

Needless to say, the whole process was not as tensed as Jack thought it would be. Although, he found it surprising that a gorilla was a principal of this school. A highly intelligent one in fact, with a huge love for peanut butter. Winston offered some bits of advice about his first day here (and peanut butter) in Overwatch, the usual pieces of advice that any authority figure in any school would give to new students on their first day. Jack nodded along at every end of sentences. Winston gave him his schedule, his dorm room key card and his own personal cell.

"Is this required for all students?" Jack asked out of sheer curiosity as he fiddled with the device in his hand. Winston only chuckled and nodded, "Anything happens to our students this would send a signal back here. Of course, everything's paid for in here," Winston pointed at the phone. Jack glanced down at it, amused by the fact about how this school definitely has a lot of cash to spend. The helipads, the newest technology offered, personal cells, facilities for a 'getaway' and many more things left unexplored. However, he still misses the simplicity of life back home and Spencer. Winston gave a pat on Jack's back.

"You should put your bags in your dorm before going to your next class," Winston gestured the blond to come closer and whispered, "I'd suggest the excellent peanut butter sandwich and the peanut butter banana split offered here. It is delicious." Laura from the other end of the room looked up and glared at Winston upon hearing the forbidden words. Winston shuddered and grinned at Jack, clearing his throat and he pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose

"You will not regret coming here at all, Jack!" Jack smiled and picked up his bags feeling calmer and less homesick. He leaves the room and accidentally crashing into someone. He watched the papers flew above his head and then his gaze landed on the female, wearing a white trenchcoat, on the ground with panic written all over her face. Jack dropped his bags immediately and helped her out with the collection of papers.

"Oh my god," He crouched down to grab the papers behind him, "I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Jack asked in concern, feeling awfully bad on his part for not noticing his surroundings and causing this to happen. 

Way to start a day, Jack. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"No, no you did not!" She replied, "It was me who wasn't paying attention!" her Swiss accent struck out prominently as Jack watched her eyes darting over the floor searching for the rest of the papers. Jack's paper-filled hand reached towards her. She quickly took the papers away recounting. Jack rested his arm on his knee, watching the female count the papers, all stressed out, and her brushing a stray platinum blonde hair obstructing her view. This gave him an opportunity to catch her name tag, pinned on her trenchcoat, with her name in bold: ANGELA ZIEGLER.

"20...21..."She mumbled and pushed her fringe backwards with her free hand. Jack quietly laughs at this scene then almost falling backwards as she lets out a huge sigh of relief. She hugged the stack of papers.  "Oh thank goodness it didn't fly to who knows where, thank you so much kind-" Jack bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing and kept a calm composure. Immediately, noticing her eyes twinkle as she gawked at him. Jack let out a nervous laughter feeling slightly uncomfortable with it. Watching her choke out incoherent sentences from her embarrassment and shyness around Jack.

Jack took the initiative to introduced himself to the female student, he stood up then extending his hand out towards her to hoist her back up on her feet, "Ah I'm Jack Morrison and you're welcome." He introduced. Angela felt her cheeks heat up as she held Jack's calloused hand for support. Jack heard a squeal coming from her. "A-Angela Ziegler," she managed to say.  He clutched the strap of his duffle bag and laughed. 

"I noticed," he teased whilst point at the name tag. He noticed an evident pink blush painted across her cheeks. A few short seconds later, she bolted away from him and left Jack in a confused state; wondering what did he do wrong. He picked up his bags and went straight to his dormitory.

-

Jack walked down the halls to his dorm room, the exterior of it was identical so it gets confusing for him. Occasionally glancing down at the map on his phone for directions, albeit the same 'WALK STRAIGHT' direction flashing. The phone starts to vibrate meaning he had reached his destination. He paused in front of the white coloured door and scanned the key card on the reader. The reader blinked green. Jack held the card with his lips and pushed open the door whilst holding the heavy bags. The floor was carpeted red,  pieces of furniture with dark browns, black or even white colours to brighten up the room. A painting of a sunflower hung in the middle of the couch. Its grandeur design intimidated him and left him pondering about the amount of money spent to do all of this. Winston mentioned Jack doesn't have a roommate, that gave him a sense of relief since he doesn't like to converse with strangers much despite his approachable and friendly appearance. Jack was an endearing person after all. He set down the bags on the floor and key card on the kitchen counter. Taking the opportunity to check out his new home.

A two person white couch placed right in front of a dark brown coffee table with a 43-inch flat screen SmartTV hung on the wall. The kitchen space was decently sized with necessities such as a fridge, a stove, and kitchen supplies. Though, it wasn't like there was a mart here in the school to do some stocking up of the fridge. He entered the bathroom, the same thing anyone would put in their bathroom; a sink, a shower stand with a rainfall shower head, a toilet and a large mirror. His bedroom consisted of a study table with a laptop on it (he opted for this due to his family's circumstances), a bed big enough for two which was way too much for a single person and a cute nightstand with a regular lamp decorating the sides of the bed. He shrugged and started to unpack and organising his items before he leaves to grab a quick snack and for the next class.


End file.
